Stay Away from Juliet
by bner
Summary: "Él me pidió que me alejara de su pequeña Julieta, no de ti Sakura." "Hay un Romeo que te amara y nunca te abandonara mi pequeña Julieta." ¿Ahora que? ¿¡Su madre le diría que Sai era la mejor opción?
1. Aire Veraniego

**Todo se me ocurrió una vez escuche**** Love story**** de Taylor Swift, la primera vez que me tome el tiempo de escuchar la canción detenidamente.**

_Espero que les guste :D_

.com/watch?v=vls5WXTusfU

_Disclaimer_**:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ah, el padre de Sakura si.

**Stay away from Juliet**

"Él me pidió que me alejara de su pequeña Julieta, no de ti Sakura." "Hay un Romeo que te amara y nunca te abandonara mi pequeña Julieta." ¿Ahora que? ¿¡Su madre le diría que Sai era la mejor opción!

**Aire Veraniego.**

Y ahí comenzamos de nuevo.

"Por favor déjeme salir con su hija." Dijo un joven de cabello rubio ceniza a un hombre castaño alto que no aparentaba más de treinta años.

"Contéstame una pregunta."

"Cualquier cosa por Sakura."

"¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?"

"Las mejores se lo aseguro Sr. Haruno." El castaño observo con sus grandes ojos verdes a aquel participante.

"Demuéstrelo. Demuestre que haría cualquier cosa por mi hija, por que sino no la vera de nuevo."

"¿C-como?"

"Si no sabes, entonces ¡Aléjate de mi pequeña Julieta aprovechado!" Después hubo un silencio absoluto, faltaba algo aun.

"Ha-haruno-san ¡Yo quiero ser su Romeo! ¡Y darle un final feliz a la historia!" Dijo decidido.

Un par de cosas rotas y alguien huyendo.

Era el sexto esa semana, y aun iban miércoles.

"¿Papá? ¿Qué le lanzaste?"

"Solo un jarrón y una maseta, y huyo, seguro no se acercara más a ti, mi pequeña Julieta."

"Mm ¿Porque los ahuyentas de esa manera papá?" Expreso ella, no deseaba salir con ninguno de aquellos participantes pero le gustaría saber la razón por la que su padre ahuyentara a todos sus pretendientes.

"Porque amor, te amo, y yo quiero que encuentres un Romeo, que te ame y te haga feliz."

"Nunca he sido infeliz padre, cualquiera de ellos podría ser aquel Romeo del cual hablas y ninguno tiene la oportunidad de acercarse a mi." Dijo un poco enojada.

"Recuerdo cuando ese Uchiha causo que lloraras todas las noches en su ausencia, hizo que tu vida se volviera en ruinas, mi pequeña Julieta, no quiero que te ocurra de nuevo." Definitivamente su padre tenía la razón.

"Pero ya lo supere padre" Mintió. "¿Qué tal si yo quería tener una relación con Sanosuke?"

"_Hay un__Romeo que te amara y nunca te abandonara mi pequeña Julieta_, y estoy seguro de que aquel hombre no era Sanosuke."

"Ningún hombre será si sigues así." Dijo con ironía.

"Solo te quiero cuidar amor. Así no sufrirás de nuevo, e hija, deja de buscar un Romeo, el vendrá a ti."

"Bien" Dijo renunciando a la posibilidad de que la dejara sola, "papá, saldré a caminar." Y Tomo su abrigo.

"No te demores mucho Julieta."

Le molestaba que su padre le llamara Julieta, ella era Sakura, cabello rosa, ojos verdes, esa era ella, ninguna Julieta, y no buscaba un Romeo, en cambio ella buscaba un Sasuke-kun.

Saco su mejor sonrisa fingida y salió a caminar, respirando el aire veraniego, sintiendo el cielo azul y los arboles, juntándose pareciendo así, estar llamando a alguien. A alguna conocida Julieta.

Sonrió al observar una casa hermosa en medio del bosque, la cual nadie habitaba. Como la mansión de Capuleto.

Maldijo el día en el que vio la obra con su papá.

Se dirigió a la torre Hokage

Siguió caminando hacia el centro de la aldea y ahí lo vio. Haciendo su paso entre las mujeres que se lanzaban encima de él. Sasuke Uchiha. Algunas cuchicheaban acerca de como estaba vestida hasta que una dijo algo interesante "Sasukito-kun me regalo estas flores, yo soy con la que se va a casar parvada de zorras." Y eso que estaba pensando en decirle que sí y pedirle a su padre que por favor los dejara ser felices juntos, pero después de haberle pedido que sea su novia de la manera más seca y fría posible, darle lirios a otra, solo significaba que no la amaba. Volvió a fijarse en él.

"Sakura…" la había llamado.

Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido impidiendo encontrarse con él, lo quería ver, era la verdad, pero era sufrir y estar con él, o sufrir sin él.

Posiblemente, escogería lo que lo llevara a olvidarlo, si es que lo lograba.

_Si es que…_

Aquella noche no pudo dormir bien, además de por las lagrimas que derramaba por traición, sino por que alguien estaba lanzando piedrecillas a su ventana.

Tomo un abrigo y camino despacio, había mucho que pensar.

¿Cómo es que Sakura, la mujer que lo amaba, lo había rechazado?

Todo ocurrió semanas antes, él la había llamado a su casa y dicho un sencillo "Sé mi novia." No había mucho que explicar, la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Unos días después la había vuelto a buscar para encontrarse con ella sola en el bosque.

Pensó que este definitivamente iba a ser su día. Se acerco a paso calmado a exigir una explicación, luego restaurar el clan y tener por lo menos seis hijos, tres hombres y tres mujeres, a las mujeres las llamarían Mikoto y Sakura, y un nombre que su madre escogería, mientras sus hijos se llamarían, Daisuke, Sasuke e Itachi. Luego ella los amamantara y cuidara junto con él, y ellos crecerían y dejarían a los Uchiha felices y con prosperidad. Para explicarlo mejor, esperaba un par de hijos más.

Flashback.

"Sakura, ¿Qué ocurrió el otro día?"

"¿Qué cosa Sasuke-kun?" Respondió con inocencia.

"¡Ah, pues que me cerraste la puerta en la cara después de haberte pedido que seas mi novia! ¡De eso hablo!" Dijo reclamándole algo.

"Ah…" Parecía no importarle.

"¿Ah? Solo eso vas a decir, Sakura se mi novia." Dijo esperando una respuesta positiva con una sonrisilla arrogante.

"Perdón."

Se le borro la sonrisa, "¿Perdón?" Un Uchiha no aceptaba ninguna negativa.

"Prometí… esperar a mi Romeo, aunque cualquiera pueda serlo… él demostrara que me ama… algo que tu no haces." Dijo y se fue como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Algo le dolió ahí adentro, en el corazón.

"Pe-pe-pero… ¡Sakura no te vayas!" Todo había salido mal y algo le dolió ¿Qué significo eso?

End Flashback.

Y continuando.

La iba a buscar por tercera ves, con un ramo de flores, una sonrisa, y pensando en lo que sentía.

Cuando entendiera bien que había ocurrido, ¿La quería? ¿La amaba? ¿Qué significo el dolor?

Lo único que sabia es que la quería a su lado, y solo a su lado, y que nadie nunca intentara tocarla o intentarla alejar de él, no podrían, morirían antes de intentarlo.

Camino con un ramo de begonias rosas hasta la mitad del pueblo, iba a paso tranquilo hasta que llego un montón de mujeres que se le lanzaron encima tal cual zorras, una de ellas le arrebato las begonias que eran para la mujer que le… ¿gustaba? ¿Quería? ¿Deseaba? ¿Amaba? Algo así, el punto es que aquella mujer era Sakura.

De pronto escucho algunos murmullos de las mujeres que lo estaban agarrando. "Has visto su cabello ¡Como se nota que es pintado!" mientras la otra le respondía: "Rosa pastel, que original." Mientras se echaban a reír. Él casi iba a donde ella y le robaba un beso para que dejaran de molestar a su bella doncella.

Volteo para verla mirando a otra zorra que decía cosas sin sentido como "Si, Sasukito-kun se casara conmigo…" o "Me regalo estas flores a mi, solo a mi por que seremos pareja." Las únicas flores que compro eran para su molestia rosada, y estaban en su… ¡Se- se las habían quitado!

"Sakura…" susurro en llamado intentando explicarle lo sucedido y la vio correr con la cabeza gacha hacia otra dirección.

"Demonios…" se libro de las mujeres y corrió hasta verla entrar en su casa.

Paso una hora y al parecer sus padres ya estaban dormidos, entonces comenzó a lanzar pequeñas rocas a la ventana de Sakura para que ella le abriera.

"Sakura…" susurro como si ella lo escuchara.

"No me dejes…" volvió a hablar. "No solo, no de nuevo Sakura… Yo… quiero ser ese Romeo."

Suspiro y cayo al suelo escribiendo en una hoja algo que nadie podía leer.

Se quedaría hasta poder explicarle a su amada las cosas como eran.

Mientras, poco a poco, el dios del sueño se acoplaba a sus sentidos. Murmuraba cosas que su subconsciente decía y pensaba, aunque, también las sentía.

"Sakura… te amo… Julieta…"

Toda la noche se quedo en la puerta de su casa hasta caer dormido, haría cualquier cosa para tenerla de vuelta.

"! ¡¿Que hace este hombre aquí en la puerta?" Mala manera de comenzar el día.

Sasuke despertó repentinamente y Sakura también. Bajo las escaleras para saber que ocurría y entonces lo vio, era Sasuke.

"Ha-haruno-san discúlpeme pero tenia que hablar con su hija."

"Usted ¿que quiere que? Mi hija no es otra de sus zorras baratas, no va a ser tu juguetito para que juegues con ella, déjela maldito aprovechado."

Entonces Sasuke diviso a Sakura.

"¡Sakura!" dijo y la intento alcanzar con sus manos.

"Que te acabo de decir Uchiha, ya has jugado demasiado con ella."

"Usted no entiende… yo, necesito a Sakura en mi vida, déjeme hablar con ella, quiero… que me vuelva a amar." Lo último solo lo escucho Sakura.

"¿Para que? ¿Para que me rompas en mil pedacitos de nuevo? No planeo darte el gusto." Dijo Sakura defendiéndose.

"No entiendes Sakura…"

"Claro que entiendo, esa zorra se dio cuenta de que no valías la pena ¿Verdad? Y vienes conmigo por despecho."

"No, no es así…"

"Si es así Sasuke, no intentes engañarme, se que me usas como un juguete tonto y sencillo de usar, y luego botar… y"

"Sakura…"

"¿Qué ahora que? Me quieres destrozar de nuevo, dejarme tirada en una banca con un estúpido gracias. No lo quiero, puedes quedártelo."

"¡No lo entiendes!"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Explícamelo Sasuke, que eres un tonto aprove-" La corto.

"¡Que te amo!" Sus palabras salieron de su corazón.

"…"

Hubo un silencio absoluto mientras el padre de Sakura sacaba un par de armas para asesinar al Uchiha.

"Yo… ya te lo he dicho Sasuke… Yo… esperare a mi Romeo aunque cualquiera puede serlo…" tendría que demostrar que era apto para ser su Romeo.

Su padre sonreía orgulloso al ver a su hija diciendo tales palabras, había aprendido bien.

"Entonces… yo seré tu Romeo, mi Julieta."

Su padre al escuchar eso, se puso histérico.

"¡Aléjate de mi pequeña Julieta! ¡Aprovechado!"

Se escucharon un par de jarrones rotos pero nadie salió de la casa.

"Sakura… ¡Yo te quiero a ti! ¡ Solo a ti, a ninguna Julieta! ¡Por que yo te amo a ti! Y… veras que seremos felices juntos, de nuevo."

"¡Ah!" grito el padre tratando de levantar un sofá con las manos.

**Espero que les guste la historia :D**

**Bueno, acabe el primer capitulo, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Acepto correcciones, debo de tener muchos errores.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y porfavorr, dejen Reviews.**

**Un beso.**

**Cuídense.**


	2. Locas Citas Nocturnas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a:

**Miisaki-chan**

**Blackstones3**

**Twilighttownx**

**M-Manakel-K**

Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto.

Ah, y hay un par de palabras que no entenderán, como Chupacabra, que es bueno, es uno de esos animales que nadie cree que existen pero tal ves si.

De nuevo les dejo el link de mi inspiración:

.com/watch?v=vls5WXTusfU

Sin más preángulos les dejo el segundo capitulo de:

**Stay Away from Juliet**

"Él me pidió que me alejara de su pequeña Julieta, no de ti Sakura." "Hay un Romeo que te amara y nunca te abandonara mi pequeña Julieta." ¿Ahora que? ¿¡Su madre le diría que Sai era la mejor opción!

**Locas "Citas" Nocturnas**

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel incidente en el cual Sasuke tuvo que huir o si no el padre de Sakura lo asesinaría, huyo gritando en su huida un rápido: "¡_Espérame Sakura_!"

Esta vez se encontraba pensando en alguna manera de demostrar lo que sentía. Aunque… ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba cuando dijo eso, esas palabras tan solo salieron de su boca.

"Bien…" se repitió. "Entonces entro grito hasta que el papa de Sakura salga y le pido que salga conmigo. Es un buen plan, ralamente bueno…"

"Si es que no te sacan los ojos antes de empezar a gritar." Dijo su amigo el rubio.

"Mmmh... Buen punto." Respondió ante tal pensamiento.

"Sasuke hagamos claro algo: ¿La amas verdad?"

"Eso creo…"

"Entonces ve y díselo."

"Ya se lo dije Tarado y me rechazo…"

"Es porque esta confundida idiota. Ve por ella, ¡ya veras! ¡Deberás!"

Miro hacia la ventana del apartamento de Naruto y pudo observar claramente a Sakura junto con su padre, algo se removió en su corazón.

"Bien, practiquemos una vez más." Dijo el hombre templado.

"Sakura… y-y-y-o t-t—te a-a-a-mo."Dijo un poco avergonzado.

"Bien, ahora sin tartamudear." Comento Naruto en tono de burla.

"Sakura yo te… a-"

"!Sasuke Uchiha sal de mi casa maldito aprovechado!" Dijo Naruto imitando al padre de Sakura.

A Sasuke le dio un escalofrió y un susto tan fuerte que casi salta por la ventana.

"¡Cállate!"

Aun seguía pensando en lo que haría, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, ella lucia feliz al lado de su padre, pero ¿Qué tan feliz luciría a su lado? Al lado de su verdadero Romeo.

Sakura sonrió ha su padre, y luego rio levemente.

"Papá… no es necesario que pongas cercas eléctricas."

"Si lo es hija, ese niño Uchiha puede meterse a la casa y raptarte."

"Sasuke no es tan peligroso papá"

"Tú misma lo haz dicho no es _tan _peligroso…"

"Papá saca esa madera de la puerta luego no podremos salir."

"Hija somos ninjas saldremos saltando."

"Sasuke tambien es ninja, y podría romper esa puerta en pocos segundos."

"… bien la sacare."

"Bien."

"Pero cuando ponga las púas en tu ventana se quedan ahí."

"Pero papá…"

"Nada de peros si vuelvo a ver a ese Uchiha en mi casa lo mato."

"y si…"

"No. Pondré solo un par de trampas más."

"Papa, ya pusiste trampas en todas partes."

"Aun no pongo en el árbol del patio trasero, y tampoco en el baño de la entrada."

"¡No tenemos patio trasero!"

"Entonces tendré que darle un par de explicaciones al vecino."

"Papá."

"Enserio mi bebe deberías de ser más cuidadosa con los hombres… ellos son malos y se comen a las mujeres como si se ¡trataran de queso! Y yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti, mi pequeña Julieta."

"Padre… eso me lo decías cuando aun tenia cinco años, ya no soy una niña y se que los hombres no se comen a las mujeres, y menos como si fueran queso."

"¡Pero si son malos mi Julieta! Y ¡Si te chupan la sangre como si fueran chupcabras* y vampiros!"

"Te olvidas de que tu eres hombre."

"Yo soy el único bueno."

"Mmmh." Bufo.

"Bien mi pequeña bebe, cuando acabe con las trampas te llevare a comprar un helado y si quieres luego una barbie."

"Papa, yo ya no soy una niña."

"Si lo eres mi pequeña Julieta, y por eso no puedes tener relaciones con ninguno de ellos y menos sexuales."

"¡Papá!"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿El Uchiha? ¿Dónde? ¡Maldito Uchiha aprovechado!"

"!No papá! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas como relaciones… sexuales?" Pronuncio la pelirrosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca te he hablado de eso?" ¿Había preguntado si habían hablado de _eso_? No lo podía creer. Ella ya lo sabia, es ninja medico ¡Por dios! Pero su padre se había vuelto sobre protector cuando, bueno, cuando los chicos empezaron a mirarla al caminar. "Entonces… este es un momento incomodo pero es algo que debería de pasar, hija… No se como explicarlo… Cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho mucho tiene-"

"¡Papá!" grito incomoda.

"¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña Julieta? ¿No lo quieres saber?" Enserio pensaba que ella no sabia.

"Eem me tengo que ir a dormir." Comento incomoda, "Mañana tengo que trabajar en el hospital." Confirmo para ver si su padre entendía la indirecta. "A atender a mujeres **embarazadas…" **Seguía sin comprender, "Que me cuentan de cómo quedaron **en cinta**."Su padre seguía confuso tras el juego de palabras.

"Ocurre algo con ellas ¿Te molestan?" Dijo incrédulo.

"Hmp. Buenas Noches papá." Dijo rindiéndose y de una vez por todas yéndose a dormir.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la luna llena hechizaba el lugar, Naruto no le había dado ninguna buena idea para llamar su atención, así que tomo un par de roquitas y las lanzo a puntos clave de la casa, desactivo las trampas que vio y lanzo una piedrecilla a la ventana de Sakura.

"_¿De nuevo en el mismo plan?" _Pregunto Haruno en su mente y se levanto para ver una carta puesta al lado de su cama.

"P-pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?..." Trago saliva y tomo la carta entre sus manos y vio al Uchiha sobre el tejado de la entrada sentado en todo su esplendor mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"_Sakura: _

_Le di somníferos a tu papá, podrías salir, tengo que hablar contigo._

_Sasuke." ¡¿_Qué le había dado que a su papá?

Salto hacia el tejado teniendo cuidado con las púas de su ventana.

"¿Cuándo hiciste eso?"

"No lo hice, lo use como escusa para traerte a mi lado Sakura."

"Sasuke ya te he-"

"Toma" la interrumpió entregándole una linterna para alumbrar el mundo que los rodeaba.

Era una vista hermosa. Pero no tan hermosa como la mujer que lo acompaña.

" Te llevare a un lugar en donde podremos estar solos."

La bajo del techo y la dirigió al centro de la aldea.

"Hai.." dijo sonriente, él había llegado para salvarla, sin ningún tipo de miedo a enfrentarse a su papá. Tal vez si seria su Romeo.

"Hay que tener cuidado, sino estaremos muertos al amanecer Sakura."

Le sonrió a Sasuke y puso la linterna para poder alumbrar el rostro de ambos. "Pero Sasuke, mi padre dijo qu-"

"Que me alejara de su pequeña Julieta, no de ti Sakura, yo no soy del tipo que se rinde rápido."

"Sasuke ¿Por qué?" dijo y cayo en sus brazos siendo abrazada por el Uchiha.

"Porque... si tu eres mi Julieta yo quiero ser tu Romeo, y si tu eres mi Sakura, yo quiero ser tu Sasuke…"

"Sasuke ¿Acaso no te importa que mi padre venga e intente asesinarte?"

"Ya lo ha intentado y sigo aquí intentando conseguir a su pequeña Julieta."

"Bff." Sakura puso un puchero en su rostro, "¿Por qué mi papa tiene que odiarte tanto?"

"Sakura… por que creo que te amo demasiado." lo dijo por segunda vez.

"Sasuke yo-" dijo separándose de él rápidamente.

"¿¡Mi pequeña Julieta donde estas!" Se escucho desde lejos.

"Le hubieras dado el somnífero…" dijo y ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Tal ves para la próxima."

"¡Mi bebe!" Dijo alejándose de la casa en pijama de conejos y corriendo en busca de la Haruno.

"Mh… Creo que me tengo que ir ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sasuke soltándola.

"Si pero antes…" le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"¡UCHIHA! ¡¿ERES TÚ? ¡Deja a mi pequeña Julieta, no la raptes! ¡Maldito depravado! ¡Te castrare ya veras!"

"Sa-saku-ra…" dijo nervioso, sorprendido, feliz.

"Sera mejor que te vayas, antes de que mi padre te mate." Dijo y sonrió.

"Tal ves en otro momento, antes tengo que…" el sonrió y tomo su mentón dándole un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda. "Despedirme bien, amor."

"Sa-sasuke.." dijo sorprendida.

El padre de Sakura estaba corriendo ha encontrar al Uchiha.

"Yo tambien te amo." le sonrió y lo dejo ir desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de uno de los callejones.

"¿Mi pequeña Julieta? Ese cobarde huyo por que le di miedo, espero que no te haya hecho nada ¿verdad? Los Uchiha siempre así, destru bla bla bla."

No le escucho más esperaba volver a ver a Sasuke.

Una pequeña Julieta…

Tal ves eso era, una pequeña Julieta en busca de su pequeño Romeo.

"Papá… ¿Qué ocurriría si Sasuke fuera mi Romeo?" pregunto con un rostro ilusionado y una sonrisa al ver a su padre con la pijama de conejos que ella le había regalado cuando aun tenia diez años.

"Eso lo juzgare yo.." dijo su padre mirando a su hija, eso si, el Uchiha había pasado una prueba, son tres.

"¡Me ama!" se escucho una voz familiar y el padre de Sakura volteo y empezó a correr.

"¡Papá! Ah bueno. Sasuke sabe cuidarse solo." Rio un poco al entender por que la felicidad de Sasuke ¿Ella había causado tal cosa? Bueno… él había causado que ella llorara de felicidad cuando lo dijo por primera vez, y no es extraño. Entonces se dejo llevar y grito un " Ah… ¡Bueno! ¡Si! ¡Lo amo!" al cielo.

* * *

¡Estaba feliz! Saltaba camino a su casa, expresando cosas como "¡Me ama!" o soltando suspiros o hasta abrazando a las personas que pasaban despiertas a altas horas de la noche.

Hasta que escucho un pequeño "¡Ah! " No podía permitir que el padre de Sakura le hiciera algo o sino Sakura no tendría hijos, sencillamente corrió más rápido, pero nada le quitaba la felicidad.

"Haruno es mía." Pronuncio y dio un saltito de la felicidad, como le gustaba sentirse así, dentro de un par de días iría y se presentaría frente al padre de Sakura, solo.

Tal ves su fin estaba cerca, pero su fin y su felicidad.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, **

**Espero que les haya gustado (: **

**El padre de Sakura tiene tres pruebas para el Romeo perfecto,**

**¿Merezco Reviews? **

**Gracias y cuídense.**

**Sayonara, **

**Besos.**


	3. ¿Miedo?

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Hola chicos! ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado!**

Pues sí, el papá de Sakura tiene unas tres pruebas para el Romeo perfecto…

Y no, ¡aun no las revelare!

Waaa no he escrito en mucho tiempo así que por favor no se resientan conmigo si no les gusta el capitulo -.- Me encantaría saber su opinión, si es que necesito alguna corrección o algo asi.

De nuevo: me inspire escuchando la canción de Taylor Swift "Love Story"

** Gracias por leer, ¡ojala les guste!**

**.**

**.**

**Stay Away from Juliet**

**Miedo… ****Pero… Miedo ¿De que? **

"Podrían por favor alejarse de mí, no las quiero cerca." Pero por favor… ¿A quien intentaba engañar? Esas mujeres parecían abejas siempre y cuando él fuera la única flor en todo el planeta tierra. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y seguir caminando rumbo al hospital y la torre del Hokage, su pequeña Sakura tendría que caminar por ahí tarde o temprano, y aunque estuviera con su papá, eso no iba a impedir que el corriera tan solo a darle un pequeño beso en la frente y decirle a su molestia un tímido –buenos días.- o en tal caso que su padre no la dejara salir, él esperaría hasta que llegue la noche, le daría un –buenas noches y se adentraría a su casa a raptarla nuevamente, solo que esta vez, planeaba darle un somnífero al padre de Sakura, en tal caso, podría tener un momento, mas largo a solas con ella.

Él nunca ha sido romanticón ni empalagoso, pero ¡que más da! Nada iba a cambiar lo que sentía, y aunque no le pudiera decir todo en la cara a su amada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no encontraba las palabras para describirlo, a él le gustaba esa sensación que corría por sus venas cada vez que le decía un tímido "te amo" o un sencillo "hola…" hablarle lo hacia sentirse lleno. Se había hecho un nudo de sentimientos en su cabeza _y_ corazón últimamente.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, había llegado al hospital y se trepo en un agujerito del techo como para esperar a que ella llegue sin ser notado por su papá.

Y sí, se lo que están pensando, ¿adonde se fueron esa parvada de locas? Bueno, no se habían ido, sino que al esconderse lo estaban buscando por todo el hospital, y esta vez ninguna había conseguido quitarle la pequeña flor que tenia en sus manos, era un rosa sencilla, por la cual, todas aquellas mujeres hubieran muerto y matado para tener.

La tuvo que atar con cinta adhesiva a su mano, meterla adentro de una bolsa que la cubría toda, llenar esta bolsa de alguna forma de kunais para que si tocaban su mano se cortaran. Le quito toda la envoltura a la rosa, y se puso en una posición donde podría ver si ellos se estaban acercando, pero al mismo tiempo, ellos no pudieran mirarlo.

**.**

"Papá no es necesario que me acompañes…" Comento ella con una nota de indignación en su voz.

"Bebe, mi pequeña bebe tan solo deja que guarde una sartén mas en el bolso y saldremos."

"Papa… estas cubierto de sartenes y de ollas…" Ojala guardara un poco de dignidad como para salir él solo a la calle dentro de poco, su papá parecía un robot, pero no cualquier robot… era un iron man de sartenes, ollas, espátulas, cuchillos, en realidad cualquier cosa que hubiera encontrado en la cocina. "Me puedes decir otra vez porque no usas kunais o cosas normales… papá…somos ninjas…" le hizo recordar a su padre. El la miro con una mirada burlona.

"Julieta, ¡no gastaría mis kunais en estas cosas! ¡Que tonta por dios, acaso no te han enseñado eso en el colegio! ¡Solo usar armas ninja en problemas ninja!" nunca había escuchado una estupidez semejante, si Naruto estuviera ahí, compararía, pero en el escenario que estábamos teniendo ahora, creo que no había comparación.

Resonaba el sonido de ollas chocándose con sartenes por las calles de Konoha. Por dios, mi papa es un chiste, pero nunca se imagino lo que vino después.

"¡Su disfraz de Iron Man esta increíble! ¿Tío adonde se lo ha comprado? Lo usare en Navidad" ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

"Hijo, este esto no es un disfraz, sino es una armadura para proteger a mi bebe de cualquier chico que se le acerque"

"Papá, me adelantare…"

"Si princesa ve yendo mientras le explico a este caballero bla blaa bla…." Realmente no escucho lo que seguía, siguió caminando buscando llegar temprano al hospital.

**.**

Entonces la vio llegando en su esplendorosa apariencia.

Podía ver la luz del sol cayendo sobre su cabello, sus ojos resplandecientes de felicidad, tanta como la de él.

Entonces se pregunto… ¿acaso él era el causante de tanta felicidad? Acaso él la hizo ser una mujer tan feliz, o eso se lo debía a otro… ¿otra persona? Sintió un pequeño odio repentino hacia algo… un poco de inseguridad, celos. ¿Celos? Sasuke Uchiha no sentía celos señores. No confundan… pero si llegaba a ser así, le arrancaría la cabeza y haría lucir como un "suicidio" o una muerte "accidental", nadie le quitaría a esa mota rosada… De nuevo volteo a mirarla puesto que sus ojos habían cambiado de posición al empezar a pensar como asesinar a otro pretendiente. Oh no… ella seguía ahí… pero no había detallado tanto su figura como antes… estaba esplendida…

Sus ojos se llenaron de luz una vez la vio… No había nadie más que le llamara la atención, a no ser de aquellos ojos verdes en los que a veces se perdía. No podía describir lo que sentía en ese pequeño instante en el que la vio.

No… no sintió mariposas en el estomago…

_Sintió un zoológico…_

Ver a todas las chicas sentadas de nuevo a un lado esperando a que él saliera de ahí, ninguna sospechaba que él estuviera frente a ellas. Nuevamente empezaron a cuchichear cosa y media acerca de la mujer más bella que había en la calle. Ella caminaba a paso firme con unas pequeñas sandalias de tacón alto, un vestido rosado de princesilla y la bata de doctora que tanto la caracterizaba, amaba salvar vidas, adoraba traer nuevas al mundo.

Entonces se paro en las primeras escaleras del hospital, y de pronto callo del techo una persona, estaba de cabeza, sostenido al techo con sus pies.

Una de las chicas grito al verlo caer en frente de la pelirrosa, mientras ella sorprendida lo tomo del rostro y junto sus narices.

"Buenos días mi amor…" Dijo el dándole un beso en la frente a su amada.

"Sasuke-kun…" dijo un poco avergonzada, la mirada de mas de veinte mujeres estaba situada en ellos dos, aunque eso no le molestaba mucho, lo que la incomodaba era la mirada de su padre que vio voltear en la esquina… Mierda.

Sasuke llevo su mano a la boca de ella entregándole la rosa y haciendo que ella cerrara la boca. "Shh… mírame… estoy feliz…" era la verdad, el se sentía feliz, lo podías ver en sus ojos, en su sonrisa... así es… estaba sonriendo.

Entonces se vio como el rostro contento que tenia hace unos minutos del señor Haruno cambio a la cara del diablo mismo, se escucho el ruido de muchas cosas metálicas golpeándose unas a otras y de pronto veías volando distintos tipos de artículos de cocina.

Mierda…

Oh no… Acaso era mala suerte... ¿o era que su papá era un maldito vidente?

**.**

"Mi pequeña Julieta…" empezó a hablar su papá, ella le había dicho a Sasuke que se fuera antes de que ocurriera algo mas. La raptaría en la noche nuevamente, pero esta vez, ella cooperaria, siendo así, tendrían tiempo hasta el amanecer.

Ah y si… planeaba darle somníferos a su papá para que no joda…

**.**

Se recostó en el pasto del bosque, al lado de su casa. Pequeña casa dentro del bosque, como la de los Capuleto… Acaso esta historia tenia que estar formada a base de un amor imposible… ¿?

Entonces sintió como si algo le faltara en el pecho, como si su corazón, el que hace poco había adquirido, se hubiera esfumado. Y entonces lo comprendió… acaso… ¿eso era lo que sentía ella cuando él la dejo?

Sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar y ¿miedo?

Pero… ¿miedo de que?

Miedo de sentirte así todos los días… miedo de que si llega el momento y ella ya no te quiere… si ella se larga con otro hombre… ¿Qué tal si ella esta pensando en otro justo ahora? Sus ojos soltaron una lagrima… luego otra y otra hasta convertirse en un llanto callado pero fluido, y esto era tan solo el sentir miedo de que ella ya no este a su lado.

Él le había hecho ese mismo daño…

"Soy un idiota…" susurro entrecortado.

Amaba ese sentimiento de amar, de ser amado…

Quería ese sentimiento de celos, de rabia…

Adoraba ese en el que podría saltar en frente de un tren en marcha solo por ella…

Y odiaba… sentir ¿Miedo?

Así es…

_Miedo de que ella ya no lo quiera… _

Y sí de nuevo… es un idiota, pero no quería llorar de nuevo, lo único que quería en ese momento era abrazar a esa molesta chica de cabellos rosados, y que ella lo consolara entre sus tímidos brazos de porcelana.

_La amaba… _

**.**

Entro a su habitación, se hacia tarde, tenia que prepararse para cuando él llegara. Cepillo su cabello y se puso un vestido largo, de seda blanco, que podía decir, si veía a Sasuke quería estar en sus mejores fachas, se rizo las pestañas y se puso rímel. Se puso brillo en la boca, y chapas, aunque no las necesitara, ella sabia que se iba a poner roja en tanto lo mirara a los ojos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que eran las diez de la noche. Saco la cabeza por la ventana teniendo cuidado con las púas que su papá había implantado hace por lo menos dos o tres días.

Allí aguardaba él en todo su esplendor.

Entonces sintió una grave desesperación en bajar, así se raspara todo el cuerpo, tenia esa necesidad de abrazarlo… y entonces callo encuentra de que los ojos de Sasuke lucían cansados… ¿Había estado llorando?

Bajo tranquila hasta donde el se encontraba y lo tomo del rostro mirándolo fijamente… Tantas preguntas que tenía para él, pero tan poco tiempo…

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tanto tiempo que no escribía que no estaba segura si les iba a gustar siquiera… ¡Ojala les guste y no haya perdido mi don!**

**Gracias por leer, las adoro.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir.**

**Chau, cuídense y ¡no se pierdan!**


End file.
